Unwanted Feelings
by Vampire-hunting-angel
Summary: A new girl causes problems for the Marauders but Severus is there to fix it. Slash boyXboy


HEY! Just so you know this story doesn't follow the books and many other things don't fit together. It's just something my mind came up with. There is a different story in my head but it's so disturbing even I'm afraid to tip it up xD….I don't know why I'm telling you this…I'm just in a talkative mood I guess ….. Back to the topic there will be boyXboy loving so if you don't like then walk away, I mean it stand up and slowly walk away from your computer…why are you still here?...Now that the haters are gone let's get to the story…oh and so you know the girl Megan looks like Megan Fox, I got the image for her from the movie 'Jenifer body'. I hate how in the movies and stories there is a girl that is perfect and everybody loves her, can't live without her and all the other bull, well I don't get to be perfect and no guy ever falls for me so I always hate those girls, so in this story I take it out on her (not really that bad but she doesn't get what she wants) because I never get to be the pretty one (T_T) Now on to the story

* * *

><p>There was a new student at Hogwarts, she was the same year as the Marauders and she was a Ravenclaw but sly as a Slytherin. The first time she stepped into the great hall everyone's eyes were on her. In her mind and in many others she was perfect. Sun kissed skin, big blue eyes, long dark heir, perfect sculptured body, curves, and perfect lips for kissing. When she walked no guy could look away.<p>

It's safe to say that after a few days she had many guys falling for her and she had already broken many hearts, but she wanted more. She wanted something no one had, something to make every girl jealous and make every guy know she was the best there is and they will never be good enough to have her. Because she was a perfect combination of Ravenclaw and Slytherin she had the perfect plan developing in her head.

The Marauders had noticed the new girl too, who hasn't? James of cores liked her but was holding back now that he finally made progress with Lily he didn't want to screw it up. Sirius who would have had the biggest chances to get her, decided to do something selfless and try setting her up with Remus, the shy boy needed someone to get him out of his shell. Remus on the other hand didn't know what his friend was planning and didn't want to get involved with the new girl, he was nice to all people but there was something on the girl that made his gut tell him to stay away.

Severus hated the new girl, everyone loved her the moment she appeared in school. He had to admit that she was pretty but he never paid attention to girls and he hated that she was treated so good not being here even 24 hours and everyone was crawling on their knees to be near her, while he got bullied every day. And there was something on her, she may have been a Ravenclaw but there was something suspicious on her and there was definitely something hiding under that sweet smile.

Severus was keeping an eye on her, well everyone was paying attention on her but Severus didn't do it because he adored her but he was observing if she would do something suspicious. After a while it seemed that her only plan was to make herself more popular. Severus started to give up on spying on her, when he saw her going to the table where the Marauders were sitting

*Go figures, if she makes friends with them nothing can get in her way of becoming 'most wanted and loved girl in school' and they will definitely like her, everybody likes her* he was about to start complaining how unfair life is when he saw something else. She had taken something small out of her pocked it seemed to be a flask and was now emptying the content into one of the goblets.

*Well I may have to consider liking her, if one of them turns blue or anything nasty happening to them*

She left the table shortly after that, Snapes eyes never left the goblet. Nothing happened for a long time, until finally Potter took the goblet and drank, but to Snapes disappointment nothing obvious happened. The next day however did show results. James was running after Megan declaring his everlasting, undying love for her like his life depended on it. This made Lily glare daggers at her Megan on the other hand looked like she couldn't care less for nadir of them. This made Snape consider that James wasn't her target.

A few days passed and Potter stopped chasing Megan, to the relief of all marauders and, even if she didn't want to admit it, Lily.

After the incident was mostly forgotten by the general public, Snape noticed that Megan was once again on her way to the Marauders. The same thing happened like the last time. She talked to them, unnoticed put some potion in one of the goblets, then she left. The next day Lupin was declaring his undying love to her and just like with Potter she ignored him.

SS*So that means she's after Black, every fool knows she doesn't need a potion for the rat, he's already drooling all over her as it is. But why hasn't Black mad a move on her on his own? Well if he's trying out a new tactic of getting girls with ignoring them, it's definitely working but he certainly doesn't know what awaits him*

Just like Snape suspected, after the dust of the Lupin incident settled, Megan was on her way to the Marauders, chatting innocently while putting the potion in a goblet, then leaving like nothing happened. For a while no one made a move for the goblet, but then Sirius reached for it and took a big drink from it.

The next day Snape was excitedly waiting to see what will happen, but to his disappointment nothing did. Sirius wasn't running after Megan wasn't declaring everlasting love and it seemed he was paying no attention to her what so ever. That mad Snape wonder

*Did he drink to little from the goblet, maybe she didn't put enough potion into it, he certainly couldn't be immune to the potion, could he?*

Severus knew that Megan was putting love potion in the goblets but why didn't it work on Black. He just couldn't figure it out and was now trying to unnoticed follow Black around to see if there may be some kind of delayed symptoms or signs of the potion being brewed wrong. Unfortunately for Snape he lost Black out of his sight and the next time he saw him they crashed into each other. Because of the close contact they didn't have time to reach for there wands so they settled for shoving each other around until Sirius pinned Severus against the wall putting his hand on Snapes mouth so he couldn't scream for help. That was a mistake, the moment he put his fingers on the opponents lips his fingers couldn't resist but feel the soft flesh underneath them sending a shiver through him and Sirius pulled his hand away like his fingers got burned.

SS "leave me alone, I didn't do anything to you"

SB "You think you're so sly, but I saw you, why are you following me around?"

SS "I am not, I was only heading the same way"

SB "the whole day? And for what are you searching on my face?"

SS "Nothing" Sirius only gave him a look that told him that he didn't believe what he said. Throughout their conversation even if Severus was pinned to the wall, he was looking if there were any signs of the potion going wrong.

SB "Tell me what you did to me! Better tell me or you'll find yourself naked in the great hall at dinner"

SS "It wasn't me! I'll tell you what I know" even if Severus didn't want to give in he just couldn't resist researching what had gone wrong with the potion. "But you will have to answer some of my questions"

Sirius gave him a calculating look and decided that he can still beat him up later and released Snape from his grip. "Start talking"

SS "…You surely noticed the new girl Megan? Well I was a bit suspicious of her and because of that decided to watched what she was doing"

SB "yeah right you just wanted an excuse to look at her"

SS "I don't like g…that's not the pint! Didn't you notice that everyone from your little group suddenly was madly in love with her? And after a few days they weren't anymore?"

SB "So she is nice to look at no big deal"

SS "Yes well it wouldn't be a big deal but I saw her putting something in a goblet every time before one of your friends started to declare their love. Of cores I mean Potter and Lupin, Pettigrew didn't need it"

SB "What are you trying to say?"

SS "are you really that slow? She put love potion in the goblets"

SB "Yeah I get it but she ignored them, why go through the trouble if not do anything afterwards?"

SS "She wasn't targeting them. It's you who she wants to get and she did put it in your drink but it seems it's not taking affect on you"

SB "AH and now your potion obsessed self wants to find out why it didn't work"

SS "I'm impressed you actually can use a brain, so did you noticed anything unusual?"

SB "No"

SS "There's got to be something, what were you drinking that day"

SB "Tea"

SS "Great, who knows what herbs could have been in there and make the potion react or create a new potion. Are you sure nothing is different? No dots, no itchy feeling, no.."

SB "Actually, I don't know if this counts, but it seems like I feel everything like every strand of heir touching my face, every time someone brushes against me even if so faint"

SS "Yes that counts, so we know it made you more sensible to touch, well good thing is there is a big chance that you won't fall in love with here, unless she smuggles you another dose of the potion…why didn't you go and make her your girlfriend?"

SB "Didn't YOU just say that the potion didn't have the same effect on me"

SS "I didn't mean that, you always go for the kill, why not Megan she was new unconquered territory"

SB "I didn't know you're so interested in my love life, but I didn't want to she's a bit to blown up for my taste"*and there is something missing between her legs but I'm not telling you that*"So do I need an antidote for this?"

SS "Well with Lupin and Potter it wore off in a few days but who know with this mutation of a potion…well as long as there are no bigger symptoms you will be ok, but if something changes tell me right away!"

Sirius was a bit surprised that Snape was actually so willing to help him but shrug it off "OK, I promise I won't bother you for 2 weeks" Snape gave him a weird look "…you know for saving me from a forced relationship I don't want"

SS "…right…I have to go to class"

With that they parted ways, both lost in their own thoughts of the other. Sirius told everything to the other Marauders which, to Siriuses surprise, all agreed to leave Snape alone. Remus never liked them picking on Snape, Potter occupied with Lily didn't have time and no one ever cared what Peter got to say. Now that Sirius thought about it he was feeling a bit lonely. Potter with Lily, Remus packed full with school work and to tell the truth Sirius never liked Peter. On the other hand Sirius was happy that he wasn't surrounded with people, his condition seemed too worsened.

He was very sensible but not in the way that every touch hurt, but in the way that every brush excited his body. Even his own hair on his face tingled distractingly. He knew it was getting worse but couldn't tell Snape.

In one class that the Gryffindors shared with Slytherins, Snape once again couldn't hold back his 'know it all' attitude and answered the professors questions that then became a long discussion between the two. That happened quite often but this time, Sirius noticed a big difference. It seems the mutated potion didn't only affect his skin but his hearing as well, because now Sirius could hear how the voice of Snape sounded like melted chocolate running down his spine giving him a pleasant shiver that ended very low. Before Sirius knew what was happening he was hard just from listening to Severus speak. To say that he was shocked is an understatement. The moment class ended he bolted out the room to take care of his 'problem'.

The next day wasn't batter and Sirius body was on its high of sensitivity. When lunch rolled around they were sitting at the table when Potter kicked him. Sirius started to complain "what was that about" when he heard a very unpleasant voice that mad his skin crawl. He turned and saw Megan standing next to him giving him the sweetest smile, which he now knew was fake. She started to flirt with him, but no matter what she said or how she said it, to him it was like nails on a blackboard, but when she touched his arm to bring the point across, Sirius had enough

"Leave me the hell alone, you make my skin crawl, and you fake face doesn't do for me" with that he jumped up and walked down the hall giving Snape a sign that he should follow him.

Snape understood but left the great hall after a few minutes so no one would suspect something. Snape found Sirius in a deserted classroom. When Severus stepped in Sirius locked the door and put on a silencing charm. At firs Snape thought that it was a prank but remembered about the deal before he could finish thinking Sirius spoke "It's getting worse!"

Severus stepped closer to get a better look at Sirius "what's wrong, did you get other symptoms?"

SB "My hearing, when someone speaks like Megan right now it's horrible I can't stand it but when….someone else talks it's ….pleasant"

SS "and you're still sensitive to a touch?"

SB "Yes and it got worse, before it was a touch but now even a blow of wind makes me..Excited" Sirius was slightly sweating, his senses were on overdrive on their own, it didn't help hearing that delicious voice speak and the feeling of worm breath tingle his face.

SS "Well I went through a few books and theories on what happened and the possible solution"

SB "You mean you buried yourself in work to help me, now you can't deny that you like me or at least don't hate me as much as you did"

Snapes cheeks got a light tint of read on them, which made Sirius's stomach make a flip.

SS "…Ummm…well…. It came out that you just need to sweat it out and it will pass on its own"

Siries was going crazy, he listened to what Snape told him but how could he live through this hell and that voice and those shy black eyes looking at the floor only peaking at him every so often but when Snape nervously bit his lover lip Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He leaped at the black hair boy and kissed him forcefully pinning him down with his body. Snape yelped with surprise, he was sure Sirius attacked him for saying something wrong and was now only waiting for the taller boy to start beating him, he certainly didn't expected his mouth to be ravished. Going with the flow he started to kiss back.

Severus didn't know how it happened but after what seemed like ages of making out, he was now naked sitting on the lap of naked chest Sirius. Severus's eyes widened when he felt a slick finger probing his entrance. SB "You said I have to sweat it out" then the finger entered, Severus didn't noticed or didn't care to notice since his mouth was once again occupied with battling the tongue of Sirius and the other hand of his partner was slowly moving up and down his shaft. Another finger joined the first, going in and out scissoring, massaging and jet Severus didn't notice, to occupied with the trawling tongue that was licking his neck, collarbone, nipples. When the third finger was added there was a slight burning pain but it was soon forgotten with the pleasure of nibbling teeth and faster stroking hand.

Removing the fingers, Severus gave a whimper, missing the feeling of being filed. Sirius lade him on the back, removed his own pants and positioned his cock, slightly hesitating but was confirmed when Severus started to wiggle trying to impale himself. Sirius pushed in and slowly glided in until he was completely buried inside. It took all his will power to stay still the hot wet tight felling was overwhelming but he knew Severus needed time to get used to the feeling.

To Sirius's surprise it didn't take that long, quite soon Severus was bucking his hips trying to get him deeper inside. With this Sirius started to make shallow light trust that quite sun started to go deeper and faster. Severus moaned loudly bucked up violently and clamped onto Sirius. He found the sweet spot. Remembering the angel Sirius made sure to hit it as many times as he could. Pretty soon they were a shouting moaning mess of ecstasy. "OH UNH GOD Severus you're so tight" he slid his hand between them to stroke the forgotten member of Severus.

"AAHHh SIRIUS HARDER, HARDER AH!" whit a few hard thrust Severus saw stars and exploded in the hand of Sirius. With the orgasm that shook Severus's whole body he clamped onto Sirius's member and brought him over the edge with a loud shout.

Lying there panting on the floor with fingers entwined.

SB "Severus I have the feeling the potion didn't completely leave my body I think we will have to repeat this"

Severus looked at him a bit confused but saw the big grin on Sirius's face and knew that he was jacking "And how long do you think it will take the potion to leave you body?"

SB "hmm well I'm guessing an eternity and 3 days"


End file.
